Después de la Tormenta
by Valquiria Potter
Summary: Harry cuida de un Teddy de 2 años en una vida sin Voldemort. Tiene que seguir con su vida, pero los pendientes de una persona los arrastra otro. El Lord no es el único mago tenebroso de este siglo. Dumbledore no cumplió con su deber. El regreso de Gellert
1. Regreso

_Disclaimer: Yo no inventé el mundo de Harry Potter y derivados, si lo hubiera hecho, nunca hubiera puesto a Ginny con Harry. Es obvio que nada de esto me pertenece._

**Capítulo 1**

**"Después de todo"**

Solo había pasado un mes desde que por fin era libre. Solo, contados 30 días desde que se llevó a cabo la última batalla entre él y Voldemort. Había sufrido más muertes de las que hubiera imaginado y eso lo no le agradaba. Esperaba terminar con su mayor enemigo sin tener que pasar de nuevo ese trago amargo. Pero no, siempre, para una victoria hay que hacer un sacrificio.

Lamentaba tanto perder a quienes lo apoyaron todo el camino, que se sacrificaron para que él pudiera vivir lo que sería una nueva época de paz. Todos los que cayeron peleando, más que por derrotar a Voldemort lo habían hecho para que él pudiera tener una vida tranquila y duradera después de todo lo que había pasado. Se lo merecía. Pero aún sin el mago tenebroso acechando su espalda, las desgracias siguieron.

Bastante mal se sentía porque ahora no quedaba nada de los famosos merodeadores, quienes siempre le daban de que hablar a todo Hogwarts. Todos estaban muertos a estas alturas, ni siquiera el traidor seguía respirando. Remus había sido el último en acompañarlo, en llegar lo suficientemente lejos para verlo enfrentar su destino, lamentablemente también se había quedado en el camino de ver la anhelada paz que la mayoría soñó.

Todos los merodeadores una vez lo apoyaron, incluido Peter aunque no le gustara aceptarlo. Todos murieron como lo había hecho su padre alguna vez, y eso lo dejaba un tanto vacío. No tenía muchos con quienes compartir su nueva vida.

También llegó a pensar en Tonks, quien se casó con Remus. Esa pareja no cumplió siquiera un año de casados cuando murieron. Aunque esos pocos meses que tuvieron los aprovecharon al máximo. Claro que sí, ¿o como sería hoy el padrino de Teddy?

Agitó la cabeza para volver a la realidad. Estaba en un funeral. El primero que presenciaba después de tantas muertes, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de acompañar a los demás en su dolor. Pero ahora entendía que en los funerales siempre se encontraba a los verdaderos amigos.

Andrómeda Tonks, la madre de Nymphadora había muerto. Aquella mujer se había quedado sola después de la muerte de su esposo, aunque Harry se preocupaba por frecuentarla casi todos los días y ayudarle con su nieto. Él siempre se encontraba algo atareado con tantas personas siguiéndole, incluso sin Voldemort su fama iba en aumento, algo que detestaba.

Estaban en un gran cementerio, el que estaba ubicado en el valle de Godric. El nuevo ministro de magia se encontraba presente, lo que quedaba de la orden del fénix y unos cuantos estudiantes de Hogwarts. Andrómeda ya no tenía familiares, por lo menos alguno que se interesara lo suficientemente en ella como para preparar su despedida.

Harry consiguió hablar con Kingsley. Convenció al ministro de que dejara salir a Narcissa Malfoy de su arresto domiciliario. Si bien ya había intercedido antes por ella ante la corte de Wizengamoth, no la mandaron a Azkaban junto con su esposo. Consiguió que siguiera libre, en las cuatro paredes de su mansión. La mitad de la fortuna de la familia había sido donaba a la caridad, no dejándolos en la calle, pero dejando de ser una familia adinerada. Claro que desde que se supo que Lucius Malfoy era mortífago, también dejaron de ser influyentes.

En fin, Narcissa se había encargado de preparar el funeral de su hermana. Esta vez se veía sincera y arrepentida de cómo la había tratado todos estos años. Draco acompañaba a su madre y difunta tía, intentaba verse indiferente pero no podía. Todos los asistentes se miraban tristes por esa noticia y llegaron a contagiarlo.

Harry observaba todo desde la sombra de un gran árbol. En sus brazos tenía al pequeño Teddy, porque ahora se había quedado solo. No le iban a dar lo custodia legal a los Malfoy, eso era seguro. Además, Kingsley había arreglado más rápido de lo que quisiera los papeles de su apadrinamiento y nueva custodia, así que estaban ellos dos solos.

Miró como ya ponían tierra sobre el ataúd, y como verdaderamente, Narcissa estaba llorando al despedir a su hermana. Los presentes comenzaron a retirarse poco a poco, ninguno se acercó a la señora de Malfoy, su rencor podía más en esos momentos. Porque la mayoría solo iba a despedir a Andrómeda y no a darle el pésame a su hermana. El ministro se retiró dejando órdenes a los 4 aurores que vigilaban a la familia Malfoy, que en cuanto fuera prudente regresaran a la mansión.

Minutos después ya todo estaba casi solo. Los últimos en irse fueron los Weasley, acompañados de Hermione. Se dirigieron a donde estaba Harry, porque les extrañaba que durante toda la ceremonia se hubiera quedado ahí. Molly fue la primera que habló al respecto:

-Harry...cariño ¿nos vamos?-preguntó. Para ella ya no había motivo por el cual estar presente en el funeral. Pero el muchacho tenía unas cosas pendientes todavía.

-yo los alcanzo después señora Weasley-le contestó algo pensativo. Tantas cosas se le venían a la cabeza que era un milagro que hubiera oído la pregunta de la madre de Ron.

También comprendía que para ella era difícil convivir o estar cerca de la sangre Malfoy. Después de todo, la hermana de Narcissa, Bellatrix, había matado a uno de sus hijos hacía poco tiempo. Era demasiado pronto para recuperarse de algo así. La madriguera no era el mismo lugar que antes, sabía que con el tiempo regresaría ese cálido hogar que siempre lo recibía con los brazos abiertos pero hoy no era el día. El lugar siempre parecía otro entierro. Caras largas y tristes que aparentaban estar felices o mejor, después de apenas unos meses, pero era algo inútil. Lo que había sido antes la gran familia Weasley, se veía disminuida por la falta de un miembro.

Se retiraron sin decir más, porque no pensaban pasar otro minuto ahí.

* * *

Narcissa aún no comprendía cuándo había dejado de querer a su propia sangre, a su hermana. Desde pequeñas habían sido algo unidas, pero con el paso de tiempo, ella y Bella se distanciaron de Andrómeda, y todo por causa de Voldemort.

Admitía que ahora que el mago oscuro no se encontraba más en el mundo, se sentía mejor. Se sentía libre, aunque tuviera que pasar el resto de su vida dentro de su casa. Lamentaba no haber visto antes que las cosa s que hacía estaban erradas y que había perdido el camino. Incluso había arriesgado a su hijo y empujado a hacer cosas que no quería por miedo a que lo mataran, pero hoy podía respirar tranquila. Así le fuera lo que restaba de su vida, limpiaría su apellido.

Deseaba quedarse a lado de la tumba de su hermana todo el día. No quería dejarla sola. Pero una voz gruesa detrás de ella le impidió el pensamiento.

-tenemos que irnos-dijo un auror alto, de cabello negro y lacio hasta los hombros. Los otros tres aurores se encontraban un poco más lejos. Observando con atención cada movimiento de los Malfoy.

-¿no podemos quedarnos unos minutos más?-preguntó tristemente Narcissa, su hijo se sorprendió de tal declaración.

-me temo que no señora, andando-ordenó bruscamente el hombre, pero antes de que pudiera tomar el brazo de la mujer, se dio otra orden.

-claro que se pueden unos minutos más-declaró Harry. Los cuatro aurores se voltearon de inmediato al lugar de donde provenía la voz. Dudaron por unos momentos -¿o acaso tienen otras cosas más importantes que hacer?-el muchacho conocía muy bien y sabía de antemano la actitud de esos cuatro aurores, los recordaba haber visto en el ministerio, transportando reos de Azkaban. Eran rudos y sin sentimientos.

Los dos Malfoy asintieron agradecidos por la ayuda de Harry, Narcissa más que su hijo. El auror se hizo hacia atrás para regresar con sus demás compañeros. Dejando solo a aquellos 4, contando al bebé.

Narcissa miró unos momentos al pequeño que Harry tenía en sus brazos. Se miraba tan lindo dormido, era el nieto de su hermana. Eso la hacía a ella como la tía abuela del niño, aunque aceptaba más el título de abuela. No merecía llamarse tía cuando ni siquiera había querido como debía a su hermana. Pero le llamaba la atención el pequeño Teddy.

Harry se dio cuenta de cómo la mujer veía con ternura a su ahijado. Estaba agradecido con ella por haberlo ayudado contra Voldemort, así que no tenía ningún problema de cumplir ese capricho. Movió delicadamente sus brazos para poder tomar al bebé y entregarlo unos momentos a Narcissa, cuya mirada se iluminó cuando Harry le pasaba al pequeño. La mujer lo tomó delicadamente y lo abrazó. Hacía tanto que no tenía contacto con un ser tan pequeñito como un bebé.

-gracias-susurró y regresó su mirada a Teddy, que a pesar de ser tan pequeño era muy lindo. Su cabello en esos momentos era color negro. Harry sabía de antemano que era metamorfa-mago pero aún así le resultaba increíble verlo siempre de todos colores.

La señora Malfoy estaba encantada con el pequeño, pero lamentablemente su condición de arresto domiciliario la tenía imposibilitada. Le devolvió el niño a Harry.

-tienes que cuidarlo bien-le dijo ella limpiándose una lagrima

-por eso no tiene que preocuparse-le devolvió

Los aurores se volvieron a acercar para cumplir esta vez con su trabajo. Fue entonces cuando Harry se alejó un poco para darles espacio a esos mastodontes. Se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza de los dos Malfoy, incluso Draco devolvió el gesto amablemente. Vio como los aurores daban unos pasos con la familia entre ellos, para poder desaparecer.

Se quedaron ahora sí completamente solos en aquel lugar. Pero Harry tenía en mente otras tumbas que visitar.

Caminó, no mucho, pues no era un gran cementerio. Sabía de memoria donde encontrar lo que buscaba porque a pesar de que la última vez que estuvo ahí fue algo de improvisto, nunca podría olvidar la primera vez que visitó a sus padres.

Y ahí estaban las dos tumbas, una a lado de la otra como siempre había sido en vida. Sin mencionar que al otro lado de la de su padre se encontraba Sirius. Su padrino. También al otro lado de su madre se encontraba Remus y por coincidente Tonks. Todos estaban ahí reunidos, como siempre quisieron estar. Seguro estaban en un lugar mejor pero nunca podría dejarlos de extrañar.

-aquí están tus padres Teddy-le susurró Harry al pequeño –y también los míos-sonrió melancólicamente y apareció flores para cada una de las tumbas. Su labor estaba hecha en ese lugar.

* * *

Dos años después…

Harry Potter nunca había sido un muchacho organizado, pero el bien de todos ahora tenía que serlo. Había aprendido de la manera más difícil y eso era cuidando de su ahijado. Un bebé normal era difícil de cuidar, ahora un hijo de merodeador sería peor. Pero Teddy era tranquilo, en veces y eso le hacía más fácil la vida a su padrino.

Teddy tenía ya dos años y era tan listo como su padre y su madre. Y le perseguían los problemas como a su padrino.

El día de hoy era especial, regresaría a Londres. Decidió separarse de todo por unos años para poder descansar y para que Teddy no creciera con el ambiente de reporteros zumbando siempre alrededor de él. Tenía suficientemente dinero como para no trabajar en lo que restaba de su vida, pero él no era de ese tipo. Ron le decía que para qué entraría a la escuela de aurores si tenía dinero como para darse una vida de gran lujo sin mover un dedo, recordaba que ese día lo había hechizado para que no siguiera diciendo cosas de ese tipo.

Él y su mejor amigo entrarían a la academia de Aurores, Ron solo porque Harry estaría con él, si no, no pasarían cosas interesantes ese año. Pero la forma de enseñar de la academia era un tanto distinta desde hacía un año. Cuando Voldemort había vuelto al poder hacía unos años, todos se dieron cuenta de que los aurores de entonces no estaban preparados para enfrentarlo. El ministro de hoy, Kingsley, basado en su experiencia como miembro de la orden del fénix, se las arregló para cambiar la enseñanza de los aurores de Londres. Incluso le había insistido a Harry que fuera uno de los nuevos maestros, pero el muchacho había desistido. No quería marcar otro record nunca antes visto por ser auror tan joven.

Como sea, hoy sería el primer día de él y Ron en la academia, obviamente las cosas no serían igual que en Hogwarts, porque según el manual que les habían enviado con la carta de aceptación, las clases serían solamente de una hora todos los días. No quería ni imaginar lo que harían solamente durante 60 minutos diarios, conociendo a Kingsley…mejor no.

Hacía dos años que no se topaba con nadie de Londres, Rusia había sido una buena elección para pasar un tiempo aislado. El paisaje era tan relajante. Se comunicaba con todos por medio de cartas, ellos le enviaban fotografías y el también, pasaba mucho tiempo con Teddy y el pequeño parecía nunca enfadarse de él. Hermione le escribió que lo consentiría mucho, pero él sabía que no lo hacía.

Pero volviendo a la realidad, escuchó unos pasitos y balbuceos.

-_uy, quidado_-

Por más que Harry trataba de enseñar a Teddy decir "cuidado" no lo lograba. El niño podía decir otras cosas de más dificultad, pero esa palabra en especial no le salía. Y eso de _"uy, quidado"_ le decía que venía bajando las escaleras.

Se paró de la mesa de la cocina y caminó hasta el pie de las escaleras donde lo veía a medio camino y aferrado con todas sus fuerzas al barandal. Bajaba paso a pasito cada escalón, pero cuando Harry decidió ir por él o llegaría hasta la hora de comida, Teddy se enojó:

-¡No, yo!-quería continuar bajando solo, sería la primera vez que lo haría. Entonces su padrino se quedó esperándolo abajo con toda la paciencia del mundo.

Cuando al fin pudo llegar al último escalón, Teddy se sentó y empezó a reír y aplaudir para él mismo. Harry negó con la cabeza divertido mientras se sentaba en el mismo escalón que Teddy.

-¿no tienes hambre?-le preguntó al pequeño, pero antes de que pudiera mirarlo, el niño arrancó a la cocina y Harry detrás de él. Ahí es cuando le salía lo merodeador.

Se recargó en el marco de la puerta cuando vio que su ahijado ahora se trepaba a la sillita alta donde acostumbraba sentarlo. Parecía que lo tenía hechizado para que hiciera eso. Rió para el mismo cuando notó que la pijama azul del pequeño se había abierto de la parte de atrás. Como Teddy ya se creía "niño grande" y quería ir al baño solo, tenía que comprarle una pijama que por las noches le facilitara ir a hacer sus necesidades.

Con un movimiento de mano, hizo a su ahijado levitar un poquito sin que se diera cuenta. El bebé logró subirse satisfactoriamente a la silla, pero una vez ahí no se veía tan feliz. Teddy buscó en las manos de su padrino algo y Harry se las mostró para que viera con más facilidad que no tenía nada en ellas. Cuando no encontró la varita en ellas, el niño comenzó a reír. Harry volvió a negar con la cabeza, por eso había tenido que aprender a hacer magia sin varita, a su ahijado no le gustaba que le ayudaran.

-entonces, ¿Qué vamos a desayunar?-le preguntó. Teddy dirigió su mirada a la alacena. Harry se paró extrañado por saber qué era lo que había ahí para que su ahijado quisiera comer. La abrió y encontró un cereal de hojuelas con chocolate. Cerró de inmediato la alacena.

El niño quería empezar a llorar.

-oh Ted, eso no es saludable-intentó convencerlo pero en cuanto a testarudez, parecía hijo de Sirius y no de Remus –te daré otra cosa-

Se dirigió al refrigerador y sacó una manzana y una pera. Las partió en cuadritos rápidamente antes de que empezara a llorar. Las puso en un pequeño plato y a lo último sacó jarabe de chocolate. Con eso siempre lograba engañarlo.

* * *

El desayuno pasó sin más incidentes que un Teddy de chocolate porque Harry no se dio cuenta donde había dejado la botella de jarabe. Ahora ya estaban los dos limpios después de un baño y alistándose para el viaje.

Harry ya estaba vestido con una túnica color verde oscuro, y ya se ponía los zapatos. Le faltaba cambiar a Teddy. Cuando de nuevo lo escuchó venir. Apareció en la puerta de su habitación con los zapatos que se quería poner. Unas lindas botitas negras.

-está bien, está bien- acompañó a su ahijado a su cuarto porque allá tenía toda su ropa. Abrieron el armario y Ted se moría también por escoger su ropa solo.

Lo levantó en sus brazos. De toda la ropa que tenía, solo le encantaba un cambio, y era uno que Hermione había mandado en Navidad.

-bueno, se alegrará al ver que su regalo te gustó-le sonrió Harry.

Sentó a Ted en la cama y le quitó la batita de baño para empezar a ponerle una mini versión del uniforme de quiditch de los jugadores de Bulgaria. A Ron le daría un ataque cuando lo viera, pero en fin, Harry podía culpar a Teddy y a Hermione. El primero por decidir ponerse esa ropa ese día, y a la segunda por regalárselo.

* * *

Corrían entre la multitud de personas en el aeropuerto y a Teddy parecía encantarle que su padrino lo cargara y lo moviera para todos lados. Harry por su parte no sabía por qué estaba tan lleno el lugar si no era una fecha especial. De algo si estaba seguro:

-no me volveré a detener a comprarte dulces-le susurró a su ahijado cuando por fin llegaron a la fila donde se abordaba el avión a Londres. Su ahijado alegremente chupaba su paleta del tamaño de una recordadora.

La encargada tomó sus boletos y checó que todo estuviera bien para dejarlos pasar, no sin antes dirigir una mirada extraña a la ropa de esos dos viajeros; el niño se veía adorable pero el muchacho que lo llevaba era algo extraño. Harry desvió la mirada como si no hubiera notado esa mirada de extrañeza.

Abordó con los demás pasajeros el avión y buscó el número de sus asientos. Por fortuna iban solos, o muchos se quedarían sorprendidos de ver un bebé cuyo cabello cambiaba de color cada vez que llegaba a una nueva capa de la paleta.

Harry suspiró y se relajó en su asiento. El pequeño lo miró extrañado y le ofreció de su caramelo.

-No Ted, gracias-

Durante el tiempo que duró el vuelo, Teddy se había dormido por una hora. No hubo nada anormal en el resto, solo que la aeromosa veía a Harry de manera extraña, el ojiverde debería recordar el no volver a salir con túnica en un lugar muggle, pero con Teddy, todo se le podía dos horas y tal y como Harry tenía planeado, el avión ya aterrizaba. Por el altavoz se escuchó la voz del capitán:

_-Gracias por haber viajado en Aerolíneas Aviones, bienvenidos a Eslovaquia-_

Teddy despertó. Aerolíneas aviones ¿Qué clase de nombre era ese? Bueno, con que llegara a Eslovaquia era suficiente. ¡Momento! ¡¿Eslovaquia?! Pasó por encima de su ahijado para ver por la ventana del avión, ¡ese no era el paisaje de Londres! Se llevó ambas manos a la cara:

-no puede ser-susurró incrédulo, Teddy lo miraba con atención

-do pede ser-lo imitó e hizo a su padrino sonreír.

-creo será el plan B-le contó Harry pícaramente al niño con una gran sonrisa y le desabrochó el cinturón. Lo tomó en sus brazos y tomó una pequeña maleta que tenían. No quería aparecerse pero no le dejaban otra opción.

* * *

Para aparecerse en la ciudad de Londres se tenía que pasar por control mágico de apariciones extranjeras. Y ahí justamente empezaría el espectáculo. Un hombre estaba tomando los nombres y datos de todos los que llegaban, la fila no era larga, pero delante de Harry había tres personas más.

-nombre-pedía el hombre –apellido, edad-

Llenaba una hoja con esos datos. Luego revisaba la identificación del mago. No era nada de otro mundo, pero Harry estaba seguro de que con él, tardarían más. Pronto llegó al último de la fila, no habían más personas detrás de él.

-nombre-pidió de nuevo, el joven dudó.

-eh… ¿Harry Potter?-contestó y el encargado de inmediato levantó la mirada abriendo los ojos a más no poder

-¡Harry Potter!-gritó sorprendido, algunas personas que pasaban por ahí giraron su vista por la mención de ese nombre.

-esto nos pasa por correr en el aeropuerto-le susurró a su ahijado quien rió feliz. Todos se quedaron parados en sus lugares, dejando lo que tenían que hacer para mirar al joven que estaba parado en Control de Apariciones. Parecía que no tenían nada más importante que hacer.

-yo me encargo de él-susurró una risueña voz conocida para el joven de ojos verdes.

-¡Luna!-exclamó aliviado. Ella lo rescataría de tantas miradas.

-ven, será mejor perdernos por ahí-le indicó ella

* * *

Empezaron a caminar por los pasillos más desiertos del ministerio pero aún así se topaban con gente. Luna cargaba a Teddy y jugaba con él mientras seguían caminando.

-tendré que cancelar mi colecta de firmas-susurró Luna todavía risueña, no había cambiado y hacía solo un año que había dejado Hogwarts.

-¿colecta, que colecta?-preguntó Harry, su amiga siempre andaba metida en todo típo de cosas raras.

-pues mira, se dijeron muchas cosas de tu repentina desaparición. Y como hace dos años que los medios no te encuentran, se dijo que el fantasma de Voldemort había vuelto del más allá para vengarse de ti-

-¿!Qué!?-preguntó escandalizado

-si, se dijo que estabas muerto. Y estábamos recolectando firmas para hacer un monumento a tu memoria-ella sonrió como si nada.

Harry se llevó una mano a la cara.

-do pede ser-dijo Teddy imitándolo

-así es-le respondió Harry negando con la cabeza.

Todavía no salía del ministerio, ya llevaba una nueva noticia.

* * *

_Buenas a todos:_

_Soy Valquiria Potter, publicando este fic el cual tenía en la cabeza desde hace tiempo. Me encantaría saber que les pareció y si quieren que lo siga. El primer fic de mi cuenta !que emoción! _

_Sus comentarios son recibidos con los brazos abiertos._

_El primer capítulo, de muchos más. O eso espero._

_Val_


	2. Problemas en el ministerio

**Capítulo 2:**

**"Problemas en el ministerio"**

Por suerte Luna lo había sacado del primer embrollo pero la verdad era que ese solo era el principio de todo lo que le esperaba ese día y el resto de su vida mientras siguiera en Londres ¿Por qué las cosas debían ser así? No podía renegar de su destino porque agradecía conocer a las personas que hoy conocía porque su destino así lo había marcado, pero esa palabra tiene dos filos.

Habían llegado a una pequeña oficina donde en la puerta estaba escrito el nombre de "Xenophilius Lovegood" y en otras letras más pequeñas "Director del Departamento de Animales Escondidos". Enarcó una ceja porque no recordaba que hubiera un departamento así en el ministerio. Menos uno con un nombre tan raro.

Luna quien no todavía jugaba con el pequeño Teddy que ahora era rubio, no pasó por desapercibida la mueca de Harry y supo de inmediato por qué.

—Es una nueva rama de investigación—. Contestó risueña como siempre, Harry la miró a los ojos para tratar de entenderla mejor —El nuevo ministro la fundó hace un año. Es el sueño de papá. Además está funcionando mejor de lo que esperaba—. Agregó frunciendo el ceño ella misma sin perder el toque de ensueño que siempre tenían en sus palabras y expresiones.

—Me alegro por él—. Contestó Harry. No le guardaba ningún resentimiento al padre de Luna aunque en el pasado lo hubiera tratado de vender a los mortífagos. No. Eso es lo que cualquier padre hubiera hecho, aunque hubiera preferido mejor que se hubiese quedado callado, por poco y los atrapan esa vez. Pero desde ese día no recordaba haberlo visto.

Luna por fin se decidió a entrar porque solo veía como Harry platicaba con sus propios pensamientos. Empujó la puerta y lo primero que se dejó ver fue una cantidad de mapas tapizando las paredes, con marcas en muchos lados donde se suponía debía estar algo. Además de muchos objetos extraños y fotografías de cosas que en ese momento Harry no descifraba qué eran. El señor Lovegood se encontraba al fondo de la gran oficina que de grande ya no le quedaba nada porque estaba rebosando de papeles. Sin contar 4 lechuzas que se encontraban en su escritorio con cartas atadas a sus patas.

El hombre aunque atareado en Merlín sabe qué, escuchó la llegada de alguien, y en esos momentos solo esperaba a una persona:

—¿Qué tal hija?—. Saludó si voltearse y por lo tan ignorando por completo a Harry. El muchacho sonrió de lado al ver lo ocupado que se encontraba aquel hombre. Sin duda Kingsley le había dado un buen trabajo, Luna se adentró más en la oficina pero le pasó el pequeño a Harry. Se dirigió a quitarles las cartas a las lechuzas del escritorio.

—Hola papá—. Devolvió ella alegremente pero antes de que pudiera decir que no había llegado sola, su padre preguntó otra cosa.

—¿Cómo va la colecta de firmas para la estatua en memoria de tu amigo?—. Harry negó con la cabeza divertido porque hasta donde sabía, esa no solo había sido idea de Luna, quizás su padre había influenciado un poco en ello, pero lo que importaba ahora es que por fortuna Voldemort no había regresado del más allá para asesinarlo como corrían los rumores.

—Se canceló—. Respondió su amiga con simpleza como si ya no le importara ese tema o eso entendió su padre.

—¿Pero, por qué?—. Preguntó de inmediato Xenophilius. Por más preguntas que hiciera, el hombre no se giraba y Harry comenzaba a preguntarse que era lo que tenía tan entretenido al hombre. Teddy mientras tanto admiraba una planta cuyas hojas cambiaban de color y empezó a cambiar su cabello junto con las hojas. Harry se vio extrañado también por la planta.

—Las estatuas en memoria de alguien solo se hacen cuando mueren—. Contestó Luna.

Harry acercó a su ahijado a la planta. Estiraba la manita, la abría y cerraba como si con eso la pudiera alcanzar. Cuando estaba a punto de tocarla, el señor Lovegood le contestó a su hija.

—Bueno si. Pero ¿quién te dijo que Harry Potter no está muerto?—.

—Yo se lo puedo asegurar—. Contestó la joven voz que hizo al hombre girarse y toparse con:

—¡Un zombi!—. Gritó sobresaltado mientras se subía de un brinco a la mesita en la que antes había estado batallando con algo. Ahora que Harry podía ver bien era un duendecillo de Cornualles. Se miró desconcertado por el motivo de lucha de Xenophilius y luego por el gran susto que le dio.

—No es un fantasma papá—. Le respondió Luna —Él es Harry—. Como para apoyar sus palabras, Luna sacó su varita y picó con ella uno de los hombros de Harry —¿Lo ves? Es de carne y hueso—. Demostró, el muchacho la miraba de reojo. No había cambiado.

Teddy era un niño muy inteligente como para no aprender de lo que veía a su alrededor. Con un quejido llamó la atención de Luna extendiendo su mano a la varita de la joven. Ella sin ver ningún problema se la entregó. Harry mientras tanto seguía prestando atención al duendecillo que parecía más aterrado que el señor Lovegood.

—Disculpen mi reacción—. Dijo apenado el hombre mientras se bajaba de la mesa y luego se enderezaba la túnica. —Gusto en verte vivo Harry—. Saludó estirando la mano cosa que el muchacho siguió —Lamento las circunstancias de nuestro último encuentro—. Se disculpó el hombre muy apenado y ligeramente sonrojado.

—No se preocupe por eso—. Le devolvió Harry con una sonrisa —Es el deber de un padre—.

Los balbuceos de Teddy moviendo la varita de Luna le llamaron la atención al hombre.

—¡Este debe ser Teddy Lupin!—. Exclamó Xenophilius alegremente mientras tomaba al pequeño de los brazos de su padrino y lo levantaba unos metros haciendo al niño reír —Vaya si ha crecido—.

Harry no sabía de donde el hombre conocía a Teddy, lo que contaba era que al parecer el pequeño era sociable. Temía que solo estar con él dos años, el niño se volviera tímido, pero se parecía tanto a Tonks. Siendo hijo de ella y de un antiguo merodeador, bueno, era una combinación divertida.

—Tengo que ir con el ministro—. Dijo Harry de la nada, estaba pensando en voz alta y ni siquiera se dio cuenta. En cuanto pronunció el verbo "ir" Ted estiró sus manitas hacia Harry, no se quería despegar de su padrino y éste por consentidor lo tomó en brazos. El señor Lovegood Y Luna le prestaron atención.

—En este momento debe de estar en su oficina—. Dijo el hombre mayor —Últimamente se encuentra muy atareado con el nuevo programa de entrenamiento para aurores—. Luna asintió junto a su padre

—Si, el ministerio se quedará con media protección porque todos los aurores por más experimentados que se suponía que eran, no pudieron ayudar de mucho contra Voldemort y el ministro les dará un curso intensivo de nuevas amenazas en la academia de aurores—. Se encogió de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa pero Harry se quedó un tanto sorprendido.

—Si que será difícil—. Susurró

—¿Vienes a hacer la academia de aurores?—. Preguntó Xenophilius, Harry asintió

—Si, pero por lo que veo será duro—.

—Más que duro muchacho. Tendrás de compañeros a los mejores aurores de Londres—. Sonrió algo orgulloso —Sin mencionar que se sienten opacados por un joven como tú—. Ese parecía un macabro comentario. En verdad parecía querer decirle otra cosa, algo más personal.

—¿y se supone que…?—.

—Harry, te van a hacer un tanto difícil la vida—. Le aseguró el señor Lovegood —Míralo de esta forma. 3 muchachos de 17 años demostraron ser mejores que ellos, eso es algo que puede avergonzarlos y rebajarlos. Buscarán pretextos para contrariar a todos—. Harry palideció

—Bueno, yo…este—. Sonrió nervioso, tenía que salir de ahí antes de que lo hicieran arrepentirse. Desde que había llegado pensó en retroceder —voy a ver al ministro—. Ese mismo día eran sus clases y ya no se sentía tan seguro

Se despidió cortésmente de los Lovegood y Teddy también abriendo y cerrando la mano muchas veces. Salieron y se encaminaron por los pasillos, para dar una sorpresa a un viejo amigo.

* * *

El ministro trataba de arreglar cientos de papeles en su escritorio pero no sabía como comenzar. No se sentía concentrado para hacerlo, tenía muchos pendientes. Para empezar tenía que dar una vuelta a Azkaban y luego tendría que prepararse para el inicio del nuevo plan de entrenamiento de aurores. Tenía que hacer una buena presentación si quería que funcionara y hasta ahora no tenía idea de qué hacer.

Para rematar el día, había personas susurrando fuera de la oficina, y aunque los dos aurores que vigilaban la entrada creyeran que no se escuchaba para dentro, era todo lo contrario.

—_Dicen que lo vieron—._

—_¿En serio? ¿No estaba muerto?—._

—_Al parecer no—._

—_¿Me lo juras?—._

Estaba harto de escuchar cuchicheos de Merlín sabe qué, así que decidió salir a dar fin a la plática. Y justo cuando abrió las puertas les dirigió una mirada severa a los dos aurores que tenía custodiando:

—Necesito silencio, tengo cosas que hacer—. Les regañó no muy fuerte pero regaño al fin. Buscaba la mirada de los dos hombres pero no le hacían caso, en cambio parecían mirar petrificados a un solo punto. Entonces siguió la vista de estos dos.

—Si está tan ocupado creo que regreso más tarde—. La joven silueta de ojos verdes estaba un poco alejada pero su voz era fuerte y clara. Él era la razón de que los dos aurores no prestaran atención a los regaños de su jefe pero todo el enojo, y la presión que se aglomeraba en la cabeza del ministro desapareció cuando lo vio.

—¡Harry!—. Saludó ampliamente extendiendo los brazos desde su lugar. El muchacho se acercó con Teddy aún en brazos a donde lo esperaba el ministro de brazos abiertos. Pero antes de que Harry pudiera extender su mano para saludar a un viejo amigo, Teddy se inclinó hacia adelante para corresponder el abrazo que al parecer nadie le daba a Kingsley.

Al pequeño se le ocurrió abrazar al ministro al verlo de brazos abiertos. Mientras balbuceó un pequeño:

—Hola—

De inmediato el ex-auror tomó al niño alegremente.

—¡Teddy, has crecido!—. Lo levantó un poco mientras el pequeño le sonreía y Harry se cruzaba de brazos falsamente resentido por ser completamente ignorado.

—No te llevaré más a mis reuniones Teddy, acaparas la atención—. Bromeó el ojiverde. De inmediato su ahijado se volvió a inclinar desde los brazos de Kingsley con Harry. Entonces sí se pudieron saludar bien.

—¿Qué tal señor ministro?—. Preguntó

—Auror Potter—. Le devolvió el hombre

—No soy auror—. Protestó Harry

—Pues no me llames ministro—. Le aconsejó Kingsley

—Pero si usted sí es ministro—

—Para mí tu eres un auror—. Continuó el hombre y Harry mejor cerró la boca. Si seguía discutiendo así no llegarían a nada.

Kingsley lo invitó a pasar a su oficina, ahí por lo menos podrían hablar sin aquellos dos aurores murieran de impresión por las cosas que se dirían. Ya dentro invitó a Harry a sentarse y a dejar que Teddy caminara dentro de la oficina.

—Me alegra mucho verte de nuevo—. Continuó felizmente el hombre sin despegar la vista de Harry, se sentía demasiado animado a ahora.

—Igualmente—. Contestó el joven con una sonrisa, pero él en cambio tenía su mirada fija en cada uno de los movimientos de su ahijado, porque a juzgar por los ojos de Teddy que reflejaban curiosidad en cada uno de los objetos de la oficina, si lo dejaba de vigilar sería una catástrofe. Eso lo notó Kingsley y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

—Veo que has hecho un buen trabajo con él—. Se atrevió a decir y Harry se relajó un poco en su lugar. No iba a vigilar de Teddy todo el tiempo, debería confiar en él.

Volvió su mirada al frente. Tenía unas cuantas cosas que arreglar. Pero el ministro de nuevo le ganó la palabra:

—¿listo para la academia?—. Preguntó, lo cual, no era algo que el joven Potter no esperara, pero bajo esas circunstancias creyó que sería el último tema del cual hablarían

—La verdad…creo que no sé—. Contestó sinceramente y en los ojos de Kingsley apareció un brillo extraño. Algo se le había ocurrido.

—¿Me acompañarías a cierto lugar?—. Preguntó rápidamente. Harry se quedó callado y en la oficina se hizo un pesado silencio que fue roto por los balbuceos y risas de Teddy. El ojiverde arqueó una ceja como no creyendo la propuesta que le había hecho porque obviamente no podía ir a todo lugar si llevaba a Ted consigo. —Se lo puedes dejar a la señorita Lovegood—. Entendió Kingsley –Me dijeron que andaba por aquí-se hizo hacia atrás en su silla con una mirada pensativa.

Harry llegó a pensarlo. En primer lugar porque quería ver qué tanto habían cambiado las cosas en un par de años, y estaba seguro de que no tardarían mucho, a donde sea que fueran.

—Está bien—. Aceptó el ojiverde —Teddy—. Llamó el joven a su pequeño ahijado que se le veía contento y radiante, tal vez a causa de la montaña de papeles que había hecho en una mesa cercana al sacarlos de sus respectivas carpetas. Aunque a Harry por un pequeño instante le apareció una sonrisa por aquello, pronto llegó a su mente el lugar en donde estaban —La oficina del ministro—. y de quien seguro eran los papeles. Giró lentamente su cuello como si se fuera a encontrar con su olvidado enemigo ahora supuestamente eliminado de la faz de la tierra. —Lo siento—. susurró el muchacho con tono apenado y las mejillas sonrojadas.

Kingsley igualmente sonrió. Aunque había pasado horas tratando de ordenar esos papeles —Lo cual nunca logró—. ahora tenía una perfecta excusa para no entregarlos. Diría que el ahijado de Harry Potter lo había hecho ¿Quién podría culpar al muchacho y a Teddy? Era una fortuna que hubieran llegado en ese momento.

Pero de todas formas Harry subió a Teddy a su regazo y lo miro algo severo:

—¿Cómo se dice?—. El pequeño sonrió de lado de manera traviesa pero aún así no logró zafarse de la mirada esmeralda de su padrino.

—Do siento—.

El ministro sonrió de nuevo.

—Creo que deberías llevarte a Ronald por unos dos años. A ver si cuando regrese lo hace con modales—. Bromeó el hombre pero Harry le siguió la corriente concordando con ese pensamiento.

—Si Hermione no logró hacer nada con él no creo que yo pueda—.

Hasta ese momento, Kingsley había notado algo que seguro los demás notarían y seguro comentarían en un futuro. Aunque nadie creyó que después de la ida de Harry el muchacho regresara igual, de todas formas había sufrido un cambio radical. Se notaba mucho más relajado y tranquilo, como si fuera capaz de soportar cualquier cosa, aunque estando con Teddy dos años, seguro ese era el motivo. Pero además notaba una tranquilidad infinita en él, y eso ya lo había contagiado. Y era bueno saberlo.

* * *

Habían dejado al pequeño Teddy con Luna, algo que ilusionó demasiado a la joven. Cuando Harry lo puso en sus brazos, ella empezó a hablar de sacarlo a conocer el ministerio y de dar una vuelta por la cámara de la muerte. Eso lo negó rotundamente el ojiverde sin siquiera meditarlo, aunque sabía que no había peligro, no debía arriesgarse.

Mientras caminaba junto al ministro no evitaba ir un tanto pensativo. Aquella vida que tuvo por dos años en Rusia fue de los más tranquila y linda, pero hoy le invadían una infinidad de recuerdos. Tanto los que había obtenido en visitas pasadas al ministerio, como los de su movida vida. Se talló ambos brazos con sus manos y dio un largo suspiro.

—¿Va algo mal?—. Preguntó el ministro de inmediato y Harry negó de inmediato disfrazando su momento de ausencia con un escalofrío. Eso increíblemente convenció a Kingsley quien se quedó tranquilo.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba, en realidad si hacía frío. Pudo ver su respiración frente a él, al igual que la del ministro. Estaban parados ya frente a una gran puerta de madera con aldabas en forma de cráneo de esqueleto. El marco era de piedras oscuras que le daban la impresión a Harry de que entrarían en el castillo del conde Drácula. Enarcó una ceja pensándolo seriamente y al ver eso, Kingsley sonrió dejando más confundido a Harry. Pero no contestando la pregunta que se podía leer en su expresión.

—¿Sabes hacer hechizos de invisibilidad, no?—. El muchacho creía que eso era una subestimación de alguien que lo conocía. Asintió sin decir palabra alguna. —Antes de que entremos, necesito que te pongas uno. Y no te lo quites hasta que tú veas que la situación lo amerita—. Después de eso apareció una sonrisa divertidamente malévola en los labios del ministro y eso aumentó la curiosidad de Harry. —Ahora—.

No le iba dar tiempo a Harry de protestar o de preguntar el por qué de esa extraña petición, así que empujó ambas puertas. O era la imaginación de Harry o al abrirse estas dos rechinaron para darle un toque tétrico a la escena.

Ya con el hechizo en él, caminó muy cercano a Kingsley. Un extraño vapor helado les había nublado la vista a ambos, pero segundos después apareció un largo corredor de paredes empedradas e iluminadas con antorchas. Durante el trayecto Harry omitió los comentarios de querer saber donde estaban, pero después de varias vueltas a la izquierda, derecha, subir, bajar, recto y hacia atrás, llegaron a una parte más poblada.

Otros muchos corredores más oscuros que los anteriores, pero aquí había celdas.

—Azka…—. El susurro sorprendido de Harry fue cortado por otro del ministro

—No hables hasta que sea necesario—. El muchacho sentía como si lo siguiera tratando al igual que un niño y eso lo molestó un poco.

Su invisible expresión cambió cuando llegaron a una especie de revisión, donde mínimo había 10 aurores y ninguno se veía en condiciones óptimas de defender cualquier motín o lograr detener a un solo preso. Estaban sentados de manera poco ortodoxa en sillas de madera, otros muchos dormían y dos jugaban ajedrez mágico. Nadie notó la llegada del ministro y cuando uno dirigió su mirada al punto donde el hombre estaba parado, la regresó de nuevo a su ajedrez pasándolo como algo no importante.

Kingsley carraspeó para llamar la atención. Lo miraron muy sin ganas y semidormidos.

—¿Qué forma de cuidar Azkaban es esta?—. Cuestionó un tanto enfadado y Harry también los observó seriamente. Aunque él se había asegurado de que nadie tuviera de quien temer ahora, eso no significaba que de pronto pudieran relajar la seguridad de una prisión donde había varias personas con la misma mentalidad de Voldemort.

El joven pensó en las palabras del ministro _"Hasta que la situación lo amerite" _Estaba un poco confundido con eso, ¿qué situación? Debía observar más a fondo todo lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos. Pero solo veía 10 hombres holgazaneando de todas las formas posibles y hasta otras de sus propias creaciones, y verdaderamente le hacían sentirse como si todo lo que él pasó antes fuera inútil. Como si hubiera estado completamente solo cuando todos le decían lo contrario. Aún así seguía confiando en lo que antes había creído, porque si no, estaría deshonrando muchas memorias.

Estrechó aun bajo el hechizo de invisibilidad los ojos de manera peligrosa.

—Ministro, todo está en orden. No hay de qué preocuparse—. Aseguró un hombre que seguro era el que estaba a cargo de todo lo que hacían los demás —Estamos listos para lo que sea—.

—"_En sus sueños"— _pensó Harry para él mismo. Se movió de su lugar para poder tener más libertad de hacer lo que tenía en mente. Kingsley de inmediato notó que la presencia a su lado se había apartado y sonrió por sus adentros. Preparó la pregunta que le daría la razón después de lo que ya sabía pasaría.

—¿Están listos para cualquier amenaza?—. Su tono era lo más serio que pudo ponerlo. Aunque ya se moría por reírse en cara de esos "guardias".

—Claro—contestó despreocupadamente poniendo sus manos a cada lado de la cintura como si fuera un superhombre.

Un hechizo aparecido de la nada llegó por detrás. Apareció un tipo de soga que se enredó a la pierna del hombre y luego el responsable de eso tiró de ella haciendo a "guardia" caer. Los otros de inmediato se levantaron asustados por tal acto que los tomaba desprevenidos. Pero aún así no estaban todos en pie para enfrentar lo que se les venía. Uno de ellos, alto y rubio le dio un fuerte codazo a un compañero que seguía durmiendo en una silla cercana. Todos se giraron al ministro, incluso el que estaba tirado en el suelo.

—¿Qué está pasando?—. Kingsley habló con bien fingido tono de miedo mezclado con preocupación, además de llevarse dos manos a la boca como si en realidad se estuviera muriendo de nervios.

Antes de que los hombres pudieran girarse a ver de dónde había venido el hechizo, 5 más fueron lanzados. Dos de petrificación, dos de piernas de gelatina y uno aturdidor. Aún así quedaban más guardias para entretenimiento del causante de todo. Los cuales apuntaron al vacío aún sin mandar un solo hechizo.

—¿Qué hacemos?—. Preguntó uno de los cuatro al borde del nerviosismo. Los otros lo miraron por unos instantes negando lo cual desconcertó notablemente a Shackelbolt.

Una voz invisible les habló:

—_¿Me temen?—_

Increíblemente uno de los aurores tiró su varita al suelo y levantó sus manos pidiendo clemencia y que no le hicieran nada. Harry abrió la boca increíblemente asombrado de cuan estúpidos eran esos hombres.

Se iba a quitar el hechizo para hacerles saber lo que realmente era de temerse, pero las antorchas de las paredes que hasta unos segundos atrás seguían apacibles, empezaron a bailar frenéticamente hasta apagarse de un golpe. Un mal augurio para todos, incluso para Harry quien estaba seguro de no ser el causante de ese escalofriante acto. Todo se oscureció y el frío se hizo presente.

Solo se escuchaban las respiraciones de todos, Harry se quitó el hechizo de invisibilidad pero no alcanzó a decir palabra alguna cuando el suelo empezó a temblar violentamente y se escucharon varias explosiones y gritos. Y nadie imaginaba lo siguiente.

Todos los dementores de Azkaban se volvieron locos y entraron a la cárcel, en especial los que estaban patrullando por fuera. Recorrían velozmente todo el lugar, volando casi imperceptibles frente a todas las celdas de prisioneros. A su paso congelaban los barrotes y demás, las paredes empezaban a cristalizarse y volverse frágiles. Pero llegó un punto donde los dementores chocaron entre sí. Todos los caminos que recorrieron los llevaron al mismo lugar y juntos emprendieron un camino en grupo.

—¡Hace demasiado frío!—. Gritó una voz de los desesperados guardias que tenía a un lado. Y la oscuridad se hizo más profunda de lo que algunos habían visto en sus vidas.

Un centenar de dementores pasaron velozmente por el pasillo de la inspección de entrada a la prisión. Exactamente donde estaba el ministro y Harry. Eran tantos que apenas cabían, pero se empujaban unos tras otros para seguir. El frío de tenerlos a todos juntos apenas se podía comparar con el frío del polo sur, los aurores sentían que sus huesos eran de hielo puro y que sus manos se romperían si trataban de moverlas un poco. Sentían el rostro entumecido y estaban casi seguros de que estaban al borde de la hipotermia.

Pero así como todo llegó, se fue.

Las antorchas recobraban su brillo poco a poco hasta iluminar completamente bien el pasillo. Todos los magos empezaron a levantarse del suelo con sumo cuidado, notando cómo había quedado su alrededor.

Kingsley observó las paredes que se habían vuelto hielo puro y cristalino. Las llamas solo por estar controladas por la magia no se habían apagado pero todo lo demás estaba congelado. Las sillas, un pequeño escritorio. Sin mencionar que cuando bajó la vista, solo vio 30 cm de nieve que cubrían todo el suelo del lugar. El ministro giró su cabeza lentamente a los aurores con las intenciones de quererlos asesinar con el puro pensamiento y eso no pasó desapercibido por ellos.

—Por suerte todos estamos bien—. Intentó confortarlo el encargado de la entrada, aunque presentía que lo que más deseaba el hombre era que los dementores los hubieran matado.

Y así fue. Kingsley estrechó la mirada negando desaprobatoriamente. Si tan solo esos magos fueran como Harry…

¿Harry?

Hasta ese preciso momento se dio cuenta de que no lo había escuchado. Su vista se fijó en un cuerpo a unos metros, sobre la nieve. Se abrió paso rápidamente entre los aurores para llegar a él. Al parecer solo estaba inconsciente pero se culpó por no recordar el punto de los dementores y lo mucho que lo afectaban.

Trató de sentarlo contra la pared y luego murmuró: —Enervatte—.

El joven abrió los ojos cansadamente y parpadeó algunas veces para enfocar el lugar en el que estaba. Las personas se empezaron a arremolinar alrededor del ministro y el joven mientras susurraban cosas.

—_¿Harry Potter?—._

—_¿No estaba muerto?—._

—_¿Es él?—._

Alguien llegó corriendo alarmado por lo que pasaba. Primero se sorprendió de ver el pasillo de la entrada convertido en un bloque gigantesco de hierro y después de ver a tanta gente como si fuera repartición de herencias. Interrumpió con voz fuerte:

—¡Señor ministro, los dementores salieron de la prisión. Encontraron la puerta al ministerio y están causando desastre!—.

Las palabras llegaron a los oídos de Harry muy claramente y el miedo lo embargó como nunca en dos años. "Teddy"

* * *

_¿que tal? lamento la demora pero estuve en exámenes. Espero que este capítulo les guste, gracias a mis primeros cuatro lectores: **Sirlaye, Alejandro Potter, K13ms y Angel de Acuario **siéntanse orgullosos de ser los primeros._

_Espero verlos más seguido, siempre y cuando les guste la historia._

_"hagan llegar alto mi sonrisómetro" =D ahora lo llevan así: )))) lindo no? se puede más grande?_


	3. Frío Ministerio

**Capítulo 3:**

**Frío Ministerio**

Era un completo caos todo el lugar y a él se le dificultaba caminar entre tantas personas y magos que corrían en distintas direcciones como si fueran perseguidos por su peor miedo. Incluso se veía decepcionado de que los aurores que se encontraban en el ministerio no se pudieran encargar de eso. Se suponía que debían ser capaces de eso y más, pero en esos momentos estaban demostrando lo contrario y avergonzando a los magos del país.

Quién diría que los hombres más valientes de todo el mundo, los que se habían enfrentado de alguna forma a la etapa de ascenso del antiguo mago oscuro, hoy se escondían tras los pilares, detrás de las fuentes, en los ascensores y distintas oficinas de todo el lugar. Era simplemente algo bizarro, esas personas no parecían ser las responsables de la seguridad de tantos cuando ni siquiera se podían defender ellos mismos de criaturas que no representaban un verdadero problema si se tenía la instrucción adecuada y la determinación necesaria.

Corría como no recordaba haberlo hecho desde aquél último día de problemas en Hogwarts. Su piernas automáticamente se ponían delante de la otra, con la máxima velocidad que tenían. Su corazón latía frenéticamente de solo pensar en esa posibilidad que le carcomía en el alma y la conciencia. Había pasado demasiadas cosas por largos 7 años, en los cuales no tuvo un respiro y ahora que se le daba la oportunidad de tomarlo, al parecer no podía confiar su propia seguridad y la de los allegados a él en otros. No lo merecían.

Escuchaba gritos que solo le atraían más malos recuerdos que buenos. No le ayudaban en nada a convocar su patronus. Le venían distintos capítulos de su vida pasada pero en especial los más recientes, de la nombrada "Batalla de Hogwarts". Se sentía de nuevo corriendo por un motivo importante, aunque esta vez no era su vida. Pero sí la de alguien que le importaba demasiado como para pasarlo por alto. Su preocupación se incrementaba al ver que nadie actuaba para detener a los grandes espectros que recorrían el ministerio como si este fuera su hogar. Entonces la ira se hizo presente en él.

Ya estaba más cerca del lugar donde supuestamente debía estar su tan querido ahijado. La oficina del señor Lovegood estaba a tan solo unos metros, deseaba tanto que su problema acabara al llegar. No había convocado a su patronus porque reservaba las fuerzas de ser necesario para usarlo en una situación más peligrosa. Pero andar en los mismos pasillos que los espectros le estaba quitando energías, además, había cometido un error al ir a la prisión de Azkaban.

Logró ver como un flachazo el nombre del Xenophilius en la placa que estaba en la puerta de su oficina, porque no se detuvo a simplemente tocar la puerta. Entró empujando y cerrando tras de si esta y se giró de inmediato al frente. Solo estaba el padre de Luna y escondido bajo la mesa. Maldijo mentalmente.

-¡Señor Lovegood!-urgió Harry desesperado -¿Dónde está Luna y mi ahijado?-no despegaba su vista del hombre para obtener una respuesta inmediata.

-Salió con Teddy-contestó el hombre asustado y aferrado a una de las patas de la mesa –creo que dijo que irían a la cámara de la muerte- la expresión de Harry se endureció pero después se volvió a transformar en preocupación, pero antes de poder decir algo más, el hombre lo interrumpió –Aunque creo que estaba bromeando-

Más confundido Harry no se podía sentir. Pero sabía la naturaleza de Luna y como ella podía pensar a veces en cosas sin sentido que al final de todo resultaban ser ciertas, pero este no era el momento oportuno de resolver un acertijo. Con el frío incrementándose tras Harry, Xenophilius pudo ver su respiración y eso lo asustó más. Miró a Harry quien sostenía su varita firmemente en su mano y su rostro demostraba concentración y decisión.

-¿Piensas salir?-le preguntó el mago algo aterrado y contrariado con esa idea –Si mal no calculo por el frío que estoy sintiendo de haber más de doscientos dementores ahí afuera-pero Harry le sonrió de manera divertida sin mirarlo y acostumbrando más sus dedos a la varita.

* * *

Imponente como siempre, el gran siervo plateado del joven de ojos verdes, arremetía contra todo dementor que osara posarse en su trayecto. Los cascos de las patas se escuchaban por el suelo del ministerio y hacían eco en las paredes congeladas. Era el único animal plateado defendiendo todo el lugar y eso molestaba a Harry en veces, pero cuando esa emoción de ira lo llenaba, cornamenta empezaba a desaparecer y se obligaba de nuevo a pensar en algo sumamente feliz.

Corría detrás del ciervo, nunca se daría por vencido en casos como este donde cada minuto que pasaba se sentía más agotado. Miraba por donde pasaba a la gente escondida donde pudieran, los aurores casi abrazados entre ellos para huir del inmenso frío que hacía y del terror que les embargaba la presencia de los guardias de la prisión.

Ya había recorrido la mayoría del ministerio y ahuyentado a un gran número de dementores, pero sus energías decaían y todavía no encontraba a Luna y Teddy. No recordaba haber sostenido tanto tiempo como ahora un patronus y según sus cuentas ya eran más de 15 minutos, pero aún así nunca se desvanecía en el la esperanza de encontrar a su ahijado y asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Ahora era cuando entendía los actos de Sirius aunque hubieran sido pocos.

El ministerio ya era una cueva helada, se había formado una neblina helada a los pies de todo y recorría como humo todo el lugar. Los dementores disminuían en número por fortuna pero aún así eran demasiado rudos para uno solo. Harry sonrió al distinguir una masa plateada sin forma alguna o por lo menos una que le pudiera encontrar en esos momentos. Pero de pronto esa pequeña sonrisa se desapareció por donde vino cuando aquel ser se disipó por la cercanía de 5 dementores. Estos avanzaron por la puerta que el pequeño patronus trataba de defender, entonces Harry reaccionó.

Lanzó a todo galope a cornamenta y alejó a los espectros rápidamente, caminó sigilosamente a la puerta que ahora se encontraba sola y descubierta. Asomó su cabeza y solo había oscuridad, pero se escuchaba la alterada respiración de dos personas. Encendió la punta de su varita para ver mejor.

-Lumus-

Luna estaba sentada en una esquina bajo una mesa, con los ojos mirando con cautela a su alrededor. Protegiendo con ambos brazos a un pequeño bulto rubio que se aferraba con ambas manitas al cabellos ondulado de la joven.

-Por Merlín, al fin los encuentro-suspiró cansadamente Harry mientras entraba al lugar rápidamente y se inclinaba frente a Luna y su ahijado.

La joven le pasó al niño para poder levantarse. Una vez que Harry lo tuvo en sus brazos la abrazó felizmente como nunca lo hubiera recordado. Se había sentido tan preocupado por lo que le llegase al pasar al pequeño que incluso olvidó su propia integridad. Teddy respondió con la misma emoción aferrándose aún más con ambos bracitos al cuello de su padrino y escondiendo su cara en la gabardina. El joven le pasó una mano por los cabellos para tranquilizarlo y estos cambiaron de color para volverse azabaches como los de Harry, haciéndolo sonreír.

-Gracias Luna-expresó Harry por la valentía de su amiga para proteger a su pequeño ahijado. Le dio una sonrisa cansada pero sincera.

-No hay de que-devolvió ella –Creo que has de sentir como si "estuvieras en casa" de nuevo-su puso un tanto pensativa por lo que ella misma decía y Harry asintió nostálgicamente.

-De alguna forma

-Ahora sí entiendo por qué Ron y Hermione decían que los problemas te perseguían-le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

No dijeron nada más pues el frío que sentían se incrementó notablemente. Podían ver sombras por debajo de la puerta mostrando que había algunos espectros del otro lado y ellos se encontraban atrapados. Luna agitó su varita para invocar su patronus pero solo salió una niebla plateada que se desvaneció en pocos segundos. Harry lo intentó y obtuvo el mismo resultado aterrándose.

-Hay que irnos o seremos paletas-dijo Harry envolviendo más en sus brazos a Teddy quien tenía ganas de llorar. Su padrino se lo atribuía a la presencia de los dementores.

Luna se giró sobre si misma con una sonrisa porque acaba de recordar algo. Empezó a mover unas sillas con extrema rapidez, con cada movimiento su cabello se mecía de lado a lado y eso atrapó por un momento la atención de Harry. Luego quedaba una mesa llena de gruesos libros que su amiga empezó a tirar, él se unió ayudando con un brazo y con el otro sosteniendo a Teddy.

Cuando dejaron la superficie de la mesa limpia, Luna la movió hacia un lado y entonces Harry pudo notar una puerta. Antes, con toda la adrenalina de llegar y encontrar todo en orden respecto a su ahijado y su amiga no la había notado. Pero ahora era tan obvia por lo menos a su vista. Suspiró algo aliviado pero Luna se detuvo antes de girar el viejo picaporte el cual se notaba a la distancia que no se había usado en años.

Harry la miró interrogante pero ella tomó aire y por fin abrió la puerta para dar a un largo y oscuro pasillo. Avanzaron con cautela aunque no se escuchaba ningún ruido en esa zona, estaba fría como todo el ministerio pero no se veía ningún dementor cerca y por un momento agradecieron eso.

Sus pasos los llevaban a alejarse de la oficina en la que antes habían estado por temor a que los dementores pudieran entrar y seguir el mismo camino que ellos saliendo por aquella puerta escondida. Luna llevaba su varita en alto aluzando lo más que podía mientras caminaban y Harry miraba hacia todos lados encontrando ciertas características que le resultaban lejanamente familiares.

-Lamento esto Harry-susurró Luna sin dejar de ver el camino que tenían en frente. Su expresión era raramente triste y se veía pálida y asustada. Antes de que el joven pudiera preguntar por qué, ella continuó –Se que no te apetecía volver aquí pero era nuestra única salida-

Pensó en las palabras de Luna por un momento y un escalofrío lo recorrió de los pies a la cabeza cuando a su mente llegó la respuesta, de por qué todo se le hacía familiar. Miraba las paredes, el suelo, las puertas, el mismo piso. Las restauradas fuentes destrozadas en su visita menos querida al ministerio. Recordarlo no era fácil, pero comprendía que para Luna tampoco debería serlo cuando él fue quien metió a sus compañeros en ese gran problema.

-No tienes de que disculparte-le animó Harry. Sus palabras no tenían ninguna emoción implícita pues por su mente empezaban a pasar aterradoras escenas de él y sus amigos sorteando mortífagos. Ella lo miró y sabía en lo que pensaba.

Pero entonces, la niebla que cubría el ministerio en su mayoría también se hizo presente en ese lugar hasta la altura de las rodillas. Harry despertó de sus recuerdos al sentir un frío recorrerle las rodillas, miró hacia abajo y supo que no estaban solos.

-¡Hay que correr!-le instruyó de inmediato a Luna y ambos no esperaron un segundo más. Harry había tomado la mano de su amiga para mantenerla cerca y juntos emprendieron el camino en el laberinto que era el ministerio. No sabían en que dirección iban y si estaban corriendo en círculo, lo importante era posicionarse lo más lejos posible del peligro que en esos momentos representaban los dementores ante dos magos indefensos y un niño.

Así como solo sus mentes ordenaban a sus pies moverse, no eran capaces de reconocer por donde iban. Vagas escenas de la batalla de ellos con los mortífagos se formaban en sus mentes pero se lo atribuían a recuerdos desenterrados. Pero nada de eso dejó de ser un recuerdo cuando Harry se dio cuenta a donde, inconscientemente, habían llegado.

La gran sala redonda del ministerio, que parecía ser más oscura de lo habitual. En su centro y sobre una gran roca se encontraba el temido arco antiguo que solo había visto de nuevo en sus pesadillas pasadas. Ahora que creía que lo había borrado de alguna manera volvía a aparecer más vivo que nunca. Con su fantasmagórico velo ondeando apenas visible, movido por un viento inexistente.

Luna apretó su agarre en la mano de Harry y el supuso que no era el único asustado. Miró a su espalda y por lo menos no eran seguidos por nadie o por algo. Suspiró por haberse desecho de ese pendiente pero ahora tenía otro.

Teddy se levantó del hombro de Harry, girando su cabecita para ver el lugar. Sus ojos se fijaron en el extraño velo que le parecía divertido porque arrancó una sonrisa de su cara, Luna y su padrino lo miraron algo confundidos.

-_está bien-_susurró una voz proveniente del velo pues Harry sintió que él y Luna giraban al mismo tiempo su cabeza. –_están a salvo-_continuó el mismo susurro. El joven no recordaba que fueran tan claras las palabras provenientes de ese lugar.

-Vamos-le dijo él a Luna y la tomó del antebrazo, se giraron para salir de ese lugar aunque ellos mismos creyeran que estaban a salvo. Pero Teddy se giró para ver por encima del hombro de su padrino, miraba hipnotizado aquel lugar, agitaba su manita y la abría y cerraba repetidamente en un intento de decir –Hola- o –Adiós-

Su cabello volvió a cambiar de color a un rosa y sus ojos se volvieron color miel. Harry no le prestaba atención a los actos de su ahijado hasta que este balbuceó dos palabras que lo dejaron perplejo.

-Mami, Papi-

Se detuvo de inmediato y tomó a Teddy con los dos brazos tratando de buscar su mirada, pero el pequeño lo ignoraba sin dejar de ver el arco. Luna también se extrañó de eso y buscó con la mirada, algo en el viejo velo que le pudiera llamar la atención a un niño tan pequeño, pero la triste y extraña realidad era que no había nada. Pero los ojos del niño brillaban especialmente, el color fue lo que terminó con las sospechas de su padrino. Tenía los ojos de Remus.

Muy a su pesar caminó de regreso al arco, para estar a tan solo unos metros. Luna abrió los ojos como platos al ver la acción de Harry, pero la mirada de su amigo reflejaba extrañeza, algo que quería descubrir y ella también aunque sus sentidos de peligro se elevaran.

El pequeño Ted parecía encantado de que su padrino lo acercara.

Se detuvieron a 5 metros, una distancia corta para los gustos de Harry, pero maravilla para su ahijado. Se sentó en el piso temiendo que fuera lo que pasara fuera largo. Sentó a Teddy a un lado, teniéndolo cerca pero dándole algo de libertad. Luna lo imitó y se sentó a un lado de Harry, teniendo a la vista al pequeño mago.

* * *

Y ahí pasaron, segundos, minutos, como máximo una hora. Donde Teddy nunca despegó su vista del arco y lo miraba con cierta familiaridad y encanto que a Harry no le importó que algunos de sus peores recuerdos le embargaran, siempre y cuando su ahijado parecía estar viendo algo que había perdido hacía dos años.

Lo vio sonreír, quedarse quieto como si escuchara a alguien, hacer gestos, mover las manos animadamente. Pero llegó un momento donde Ted empezó a hablar con alguien.

-moo…moony- balbuceó. Harry lo miró de inmediato sorprendido. Sus ojos demostraban más de lo que quisiera entender. Y Luna no comprendía nada de eso.

-¿Dijiste Moony Teddy?-preguntó Harry, pero el niño solo repitió otras palabras

-Pa…pafoot, Pron…gs-

El corazón de su padrino dio un vuelco tremendo y sintió que palidecía hasta quedar tan transparente como un fantasma. Agachó la cabeza y clavó su vista en el suelo con algo de remordimiento y felicidad extrañamente mezclados. Su pequeño ahijado se dio cuenta y miró de nuevo al arco como si estuviera escuchando a alguien.

-v…vas…bien…Haggy-soltó de nuevo Teddy, se le hacía difícil pronunciar la letra "R"

Entonces una voz que Harry pudo escuchar perfectamente le hizo levantar la cabeza como jalada por una cuerda. Dirigió su vista al arco y por unos segundos creyó que se estaba volviendo loco o que los dementores habían llegado de la nada y lo habían matado, pero de ser así no tendría a Teddy y a Luna a ambos lados.

-_¿Nos has escuchado que los niños pequeños ven cosas que los adultos no?-_la imagen de Sirius estaba en el arco, reflejada en la tela apenas visible del velo. Sonreía como Harry lo recordaba en vida y como en algunos sueños maravillosos –que eran pocos- lo volvía a ver. –_Pensándolo bien, tu siempre has visto cosas raras y no eres un niño pequeño-_se corrigió el fantasma que no dejaba a Harry reaccionar ante su repentina aparición.

El joven mago lo veía anonadado perdido en sus propias conclusiones como que ya se estaba volviendo completamente loco. Pero algo en su interior le decía que no gastara el tiempo pensando en algo que aunque fuera una burda fantasía, le estaba dando un buen rato.

-¿Sirius?-se atrevió a preguntar esperando no sonar torpe para su acompañante, se giró a Luna pero ella también platicaba con alguien y miraba hacia el velo. Eso le hizo darse cuenta de que era solo él, pero Sirius era visible solo para él.

-_No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos-_argumentó el hombre -_¿Me veo viejo?-_era una pregunta retórica pero el fantasma no pudo evitar mirarse a si mismo y tocarse la cara en busca de arrugas. Haciendo a su ahijado sonreír.

-_claro que estás viejo Padfoot-_una voz distinta se escuchaba a un lado del fantasma de Sirius pero hasta el momento no había nadie a su lado. Poco a poco algo se empezó a divisar, y Harry sonrió al verlo como la última vez, aquel día que iba camino a su destino. Una de las personas que lo acompañaron hasta el final. –_Hola Harry-_saludó su padre con una gran sonrisa. –_Eres un gran padrino, y no soy el único que piensa eso-_no tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar así que debía ir al punto certero.

-_¿Quién mejor para decir eso que yo?-_otra voz mucho más conocida para Harry se hizo presente a lado de los dos merodeadores que ya estaban platicando con él. Ese tono suave y sabio, que recordaba porque fue uno de los últimos que había escuchado. Se hizo presente aquel que antes le había encargado a su hijo.

-Remus-susurró Harry con los ojos abiertos, perplejo y agradecido de que estuviera ahí.

-_¿Qué tal Harry? Veo que haces un buen trabajo-_le dijo él también con la sonrisa sincera de siempre, la cual lo identificaba entre un millón. El joven no pudo más que agradecer esas palabras porque viniendo del mismo padre del niño que cuidada, se sentían tan verdaderas y obviamente reales. Tanto tiempo había dudado si hacía bien el haberse ido con Teddy por un tiempo, ahora sus preguntas eran correspondidas.

El fantasma de Remus giró su vista a la personita a un lado de Harry. Le sonrió tiernamente mientras le hablaba –_Hola Teddy-_ levantando su mano a manera de saludo. El pequeño respondió con el mismo gesto mientras repetía:

-Papi-

En ese momento Harry se sintió casi por completo realizado. Su ahijado había conocido a su padre y seguramente a su madre aunque no la pudiera ver –por lo menos él-. Le dedicó una sonrisa a los tres merodeadores, porque aunque había aprendido a vivir sin ellos o la necesidad de tenerlos a su lado en los momentos difíciles, los extrañaba y hacía dos años que no los veía.

-_Sigue así hijo, y recuerda que aunque las cosas se ven oscuras a veces, nunca debes darte por vencido-_este último comentario por parte de James dejó a su hijo confundido, pero lamentablemente no le podía decir más.

Remus se despedía de Teddy también.

-_Ah, por cierto Harry. Dice tu madre que quiere tener descendencia y que entre más rápido mejor_-dijo Sirius

-_Y si es con una pelirroja, sería maravilloso_-añadió James, su hijo abrió los ojos como platos.

Un grito más allá de los dos hombres resonó en la cabeza de Harry e hizo encogerse con miedo a los dos merodeadores, obviamente siendo pillados en una de sus jugadas.

_-¡JAMES, SIRIUS!-_ era sin duda la voz de su madre.

_-Disculpa Lily_-intentó Sirius mientras se daba la vuelta resignado a recibir el sermón que merecía, pero antes de que su ahijado lo perdiera de vista, levantó el dedo gordo de la mano derecha y cerró los otros cuatro. Como apoyando su idea anterior sobre la descendencia. James miró a Sirius y no pudo evitar sonreír y seguirlo después de despedirse de su hijo.

-_Cuídalo como hasta ahora Harry-_le dijo Remus para ser el último en desaparecer.

De golpe rápidamente fue regresado a la realidad. Miró a Teddy quien ya no veía más el arco pero buscaba los brazos de su padrino. Harry lo tomó. Luego giró su mirada a la derecha y Luna parecía despertar también de un gran sueño. Puesto que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Tu madre?-preguntó Harry, no se le ocurría alguien más

-Si, tan bella como siempre-añadió ella.

Al parecer algo bueno había salido de esa imprevista visita a la cámara de la muerte. Se quedaron pensando unos momentos en las palabras que habían recibido. Si había sido algo fantástico y de los mejores momentos que habían pasado hasta ahora. Pero la verdad en esos momentos era otra. Estaban atrapados en la cámara de la muerte con más de un centenar de dementores recorriendo el ministerio a sus gustos. Ahora que sabían que no había nadie lo suficientemente calificado para ahuyentarlos y regresarlos a Azkaban, quien si podía debía actuar.

Después de un momento como el que acababa de vivir, invocar a su ciervo ya se daba por hecho.

* * *

Galopando por todo el lugar, crecido al doble de su tamaño habitual, impedía que los espectros salieran del camino que él les trazaba.

Llegaron a un punto donde convergían tres pasillos, y de los tres pasillos llegaron dementores dirigidos a una sola puerta, esa con relieves extraños y con picaporte en forma de cráneo. Todos los espectros pasaron por ahí siendo empujados por tres ciervos idénticos e imponentes. Una vez que todos entraron, Harry cerró la puerta. Se giró a su patronus que de alguna manera extraña había logrado dividir en tres y al tocarle la cornamenta a uno de ellos, todos desaparecieron por igual.

Luna llegaba caminando detrás de él con Teddy en sus brazos quien aplaudía contento al ver a su padrino usar la varita. A Teddy le encantaba que Harry usara la varita para divertirlo. Consideraba divertido el hermoso animal que había aparecido.

La gente se empezaba a arremolinar a su alrededor saliendo de sus escondites después de una hora en la cual los dementores prácticamente habían tomado el ministerio de Londres. Viendo a su salvador, sorprendidos, agradecidos y muriéndose por esparcir esa nueva noticia.

Harry se encontraba en medio de un torbellino de emociones, como lo era la felicidad de ese extraño suceso que había vivido con Luna y su ahijado en la cámara de la muerte, además del enojo de que no se encontrara alguien capaz en todo el ministerio, agregando el cansancio y adormecimiento que sentía. Su amiga le pasó a Teddy, pero todos los ojos caían en ellos como flechas, fijos sin moverse y otros hiriendo por los absurdos comentarios que hacían respecto a Harry y a su ahijado. Pero a pesar de eso seguía siendo el centro de atención.

Eso era lo que le había impedido regresar antes a Londres. Al parecer la gente siempre debe tener algo de que hablar y ese día era él, no quería imaginar la cantidad de mentiras que se inventaron después de la caída de Voldemort. Escuchó algunas, claro, pero nunca se atrevió a salir completamente al público, el último día que había estado ahí era para el entierro de Andrómeda y nadie, o por lo menos los magos en general, supieron de él.

Sacudió la cabeza, la sentía punzante y revuelta como si algo lo hubiera golpeado fuerte. Aún parado y siendo centro de la atención de todos, se giró a Luna. La rubia se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba de más incómodo ahí y que tenía que sacarlo antes de que los reporteros inundaran el lugar, pero parecía una tarea imposible porque todos los rodeaban. Le puso una mano en el hombro para decirle algo, pero antes de que pudiera emitir sonido alguno, la gente se abrió por la pasada de alguien.

Kingsley apareció entre ellos con expresión agitada mirando el ministerio y a todos en general. Las personas estaban pálidas y temblando del frío que habían traído los dementores y su prolongada presencia. El ministro se giró al grupo de aurores que tenía detrás y le dio instrucciones a dos, las cuales no fueron audibles para todos, pero los dos hombres salieron rápidamente a cumplir su misión. Luego, se pudo acercar precisamente a Harry.

-¿Están bien?-preguntó por los tres notablemente preocupado, pasando de Teddy a Luna y por último Harry –Lamento esto…yo no sabía que…-tartamudeó apenada bajando la mirada.

-No te preocupes Kingsley-dijo Harry. Se veía cansado e igual de pálido que todos pero que el joven fuera el centro de la mirada de todos le dijo a la intuición del ministro que había algo más escondido.

-Tu fuiste quien hizo el patronus que regresó a todos los dementores a Azkaban ¿verdad?-de nuevo se giraba a la gente, estaban cuchicheando entre ellos y apuntando casualmente a Harry. No necesitó un asentimiento de cabeza o una respuesta, después de que habían dicho que el patronus era un ciervo lo había preguntado solo por comprobar.

* * *

Estaban en la oficina, de nuevo. Kingsley estaba sentado tras su escritorio y tenía a 5 aurores frente a él dándoles distintas indicaciones y recibiendo información de lo que había pasado. No había daños materiales.

Harry observaba de lejos sentado en un mullido sillón color café de textura suave. Estaba recargado al respaldo, pero Teddy pasaba su mano por los cojines pues le daba una sensación divertida de hormigueo en la palma de la mano. Se veía entretenido en eso y su padrino lo dejó mientras lo examinaba con la mirada. Le pasó la mano entre el cabello color "cojín del sillón" y suspiró. Luego se levantó dejando a Teddy sentado en el mueble, y el se hincó frente a él. Había algo que no le gustaba.

Examinó la carita de su ahijado, temía que los dementores también le hubiesen afectado. Le tocó la mejilla y la tenía todavía helada, pasó la mano al cuello y tenía una temperatura menor a lo normal.

-¿Teddy?-le llamó.

El niño lo miró, y en sus ojos verdes que cambiaron al ver los de su padrino, se notó cansancio. Harry se preocupó.

Desde que el joven había empezado a examinar a su ahijado, Kingsley no le apartó la mirada. Temía que algo hubiera pasado después del incidente. Pero la expresión preocupada al final de Harry terminó de contagiarlo a él también y olvidando sus deberes con los "aurores" que tenía frente a él preguntó:

-¿Todo bien?-Harry de inmediato se giró. Nunca había sido difícil ver las emociones del joven aunque las intentara esconder, y antes de venir la respuesta verbal, en sus ojos esmeraldas lo vio todo.

-No lo se-

El ex-auror moreno envió a uno de los aurores a algo que Harry no escuchó, pero en tan solo minutos que le parecieron una eternidad volvió a entrar el mismo hombre acompañado de otro que usaba una bata blanca y llevaba un maletín en la mano. Entonces lo reconoció como un sanador de San Mungo.

Se hizo a un lado para que el hombre hiciera su trabajo, pero no despegaba su vista de Teddy y de todo lo que hacía el mago. A su ahijado parecía gustarle la cantidad de cosas que hacía el otro, sacando cosas del maletín. Frascos, instrumentos raros, y al final una gran paleta redonda color rojo que Teddy aceptó con gusto y se la enseñó a su padrino quien asintió dándole permiso de comerla.

Al fin el hombre se levantó y se giró a Harry para informarlo:

-Está muy bien, nada fuera de lo común. Todas las personas que he atendido que estuvieron aquí en el ministerio cuando llegaron los dementores están igual, solo presentan sueño y depresión. Siempre he dicho que los dementores son de las criaturas más peligrosas en este mundo-se veía sincero y las noticias hicieron a Harry respirar tranquilo.

-Gracias-

-No hay de que, Ministro, me voy si no me necesita para nada más-dijo el sanador pero Kingsley respondió de inmediato.

-La verdad, necesito que ve a otro paciente-

Harry quien se había inclinado de nuevo con Teddy diciéndole unas cuantas cosas, estaba escuchando la conversación de Kingsley. Cuando todos se quedaron callados, -parecía que no respiraban- giró lentamente la cabeza. Por Merlín, lo estaban viendo a él.

-Yo no tengo nada-se apresuró a excusarse

-Harry, no intentes engañarme. Se lo mucho que te afectan los dementores, además, según lo que me han dicho…-miró a los aurores que se encontraban cerca del escritorio -…encontraste una extraña manera de dividir tu patronus en tres y con increíble poder debo añadir-todos lo miraban de nuevo entre sorprendidos y en espera de una respuesta.

-Pudo haber sido alguien más-defendió

-Me lo contó la señorita Lovegood-terminó Kingsley con una sonrisa de triunfo. Esta vez no se había salvado con excusas y mientras Harry maldecía entre dientes según su rostro lo describía el sanador se acercó de nuevo.

Unos minutos más tarde, -algo más largo que la revisión de Teddy- el hombre se levantó. A cada cosa que quería hacer el sanador, Harry interponía una gran excusa que no era válida para Kingsley, así que de todas maneras se proseguía. Todos esperaban expectantes sus palabras.

-Veo señor Potter, que debió de haber sido un hechizo complicado el que hizo-entonces el joven supo que no venía nada bueno –para haber gastado tanta energía en un simple patronus debió ser especial-ahora el hombre se giró al ministro y Harry protestó abriendo y cerrando la boca de inmediato –Le recomendaría un buen descanso-

Kingsley miró por encima del hombro del sanador. Harry giró su cabeza a otro lado disimulando que no escuchaba nada.

-Tengo entendido que piensa asistir a la reinauguración de la academia de aurores-continuó el sanador –hasta entonces recomiendo descanso-esa era la última palabra.

Se retiró, pero cuando el ministro volvió su vista a Harry este tomaba a Teddy en brazos listo para irse.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó de inmediato

-Pues…tengo que ir a Hogwarts, a la madriguera y con los Malfoy-respondió sencillamente el joven y el ministro le dirigió una mirada severa.

-Potter…-advirtió -¿No escuchaste cuales son las órdenes?-Harry negó felizmente

-La verdad no. Si me permite…- se abrió paso para posar su mano en el picaporte pero un fuerte brazo lo detuvo –Prometo que todo será tranquilo-dijo Harry en un intento de que lo dejaran ir. Y la mirada de Kingsley se ablandó un poco.

-Tienes suerte muchacho, suerte de que conozca que has estado en peores-

Los aurores detrás del ministro habían escuchado todo desde el principio y ahora cuchicheaban entre ellos algo molestos. Serían obligados a regresar a la academia de aurores para recibir un nuevo entrenamiento. Y culpaban de eso a una sola persona, pues al parecer ellos quedaban rebajados ante su presencia.

-Engreído-

-Es un tonto-

-Es una farsa-

-Nos veremos después-

* * *

_Bueno., Esta capítulo apareció demasiado rápido y me pregunté: ¿por qué no subirlo? Estamos en vísperas de Navidad y pueden considerar este capítulo mi regalo._

_El sonrisómetro va así: ))))))) muchas gracias! Aclarando que es por capítulo el número de veces que me hacen sonreír =)_

_Bueno, hay algo que debí aclarar al principio. Si bien este es un fic después de DH, antes del epílogo, no pienso hacerlo basándome en el epílogo. Es decir que por lo menos no pondré a todos a casarse y tener hijos. No cambiaré mucho pero creo que es bueno aclarar._

_Y el fic no es Harry/Luna por si las dudas, no creo que se me de bien escribir del amor por ahora._

_Make me Happy :D _

_P.D "FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO DESDE MÉXICO"_

_Espero verlos en el 2010...=D_


End file.
